Spinning Together
by hitagashi
Summary: Gift for a friend. Chase and Jack dance. Chase/femJack, Chack.


**Title**: Spinning Together

**Fandom**: Xiaolin Showdown

**Author**: hitagashi

**Warnings/Spoilers**: genderbend

**Character(s); Pairing(s)**: Jack Spicer, Chase Young, ; Chack

**Rating**: G, K

**Genre**: AU/AR, romance, fluff

**Summary**: Chase and Jack dance. Chase/femJack, Chack.

**Word Count:** 1134

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown nor do I profit from this story.

**Notes**: Jack's a lady and this is a Rapunzel AU type things where Jack's a princess of a land where the ladies are 6'6" (198.12 cm) at the shortest (Chase's height in this) and Jack's 7'1" (215.9 cm). There's art to go with this on my deviantART as well. It's a gift for my Sweets' birthday which was the 19th but as it's the week of Christmas it's busy times.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

"You came back for me." Her words were hushed, eyebrows furrowed at the idea that he might not have. He had given his word, said he'd be back by the time of the ball that announced their coming marriage. But he hadn't shown up, not until the last person had arrived. The crackle of energy made by his appearing had gasps ringing from the crowd. And when she'd practically flung herself at him, he'd caught her easily, hands resting on her waist and head tilting up.

"Of course. You are mine." Chase's forehead pressed to hers, hand coming up to rest on her cheek. His thumb stroked over her chin, golden eyes locked with red. Then they swept over the face he'd missed in the past week, the marks that showed her status as a princess just as much as her crown did. Sliding down, taking in the whiter than white skin, the way you could visibly see the smoothness. Then they were going up, taking in her oddly colored hair before smiling wide.

"Forever?" There was a sort of breathlessness in her words, her insecurities already showing. A weakness when around so many people who would overthrow her. If they could get past her betrothed and guards. As a song started, they swayed in place for a moment, the action put to a stand still when he spun her suddenly. It brought a wide smile to her face, feet easily finding the rhythm of the dance.

"For however long you'll have me." Another spin, hands clasping hers and spinning her in place. It was interesting, really, that he knew how to perform these dances. They weren't common, not outside of the court. But then, Chase was a good deal older than most. Of all the things Jack had loved about the man it was that he was so obviously **there** in their history. Several battlefield paintings depicted him, human form or no, something that had drawn her to him when she was younger.

When she was taken by the witch, Wuya, and locked away, she'd painted, sketched, _**dreamed**_ of Chase coming to her rescue. When he had her heart had almost stopped, especially as he'd scaled the tower without her needing to send down her hair. In the past she'd done that for people trying to save her, dreading it when they steadily became brawnier and therefore heavier. He'd merely taken his dragon form, rushing to her window with a speed that would have shamed the fastest horses. He'd been quick to tie up her hair and take her away, home to her parents.

The story of how they got there and what happened could be saved for another day. A day when she wasn't dancing with him and spinning only to be pulled back into his armored chest.

"How long do you want to keep me?" A dip, her back bending for a moment before she was pulled up. Quick steps, spins, dips, all of them gaining momentum as the song carried on. They came chest to chest (sort of, seeing as women of her nationality towered over men), spinning together for the next few steps and smiling wide as the music took them.

"So long as I breathe." Fingers sliding to her lower back, he smirked, ears flicking in amusement. Princess Jack, the one and only person who'd ever managed to outwit him. And hit him without much repercussion. Not for the fact of her royalty, but because she'd had good reason. And she'd explained it, hands on her hips and hair wrapped around her shoulders.

"You gonna be my knight in shinin' armor then?" She leaned in, slipping into her natural way of speaking as he lifted her from the floor and spun her in air. "Or ya gonna be the dragon ta keep the princess safe an' cozy?"

"Both. There will be no one who will take you from me but you." The slow part of the song had them circling, one hand on each other's hip. There was a steady purr coming from him, golden eyes following graceful movements carefully.

"Love you." This said as they spun in close, mouth hovering just over his. Their lips brushed briefly and then they were picking up speed again. Spins followed by lifts that turned into dips, swings of her around his waist. Those not dancing were clapping, a growing volume as those on the dance floor moved faster and faster.

"And I you, my dearest princess." A few more steps, the pairs pressed close and mouths bare inches apart. The music ended, kisses were exchanged as they stopped. "My queen." They slid away from the crowded dance floor, spinning in time with the music. There was a moment where she had to assert herself over the others there, making them find some place else to stand and be useless. Like always. It left a sour taste in her mouth to have money grubbing bastards in the court but there was little she could do until she was queen.

"Gettin' married next week." A hum met her, Chase spinning them a few times as he looked up at her. Jack's eyes were closing steadily, a sense of calm making it so easy to let down her guard. After all, if she wasn't paying attention she still had Chase. Chase, who was perfect in every way and held her like she was glass. Chase, her idol since she was a child.

"Five days. Your mother is an odd one." She laughed, the sound soft and airy, filling his senses before it ebbed away. Jack's voice, when she was in a good mood that is, was down right musical, bordering on song as she shot out a phrase. No matter how quickly she spoke it flowed, sliding and slipping like water. He was sure that, in another life perhaps, she could be a singer of some sort. But then, her voice was also high enough that had she been born male it could be heard as nothing short of **grating**.

"Weddin' on Wed's Day, is what Nanna'd say." Another hum, followed by a loud purr as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. Jack leaned down and smiled softly, arms resting comfortably once again in between Chase's neck and shoulder guards. There was a quick tug, strong hands resting on wide hips as their lips connected. It was brief, as they all had been, but it was meaningful.

"She would be proud of you. Formidable as she was in life, I'm sure that in death she's just as strong willed and stubborn. Now, let us dance some more. I've no mood to entertain your parents just yet."


End file.
